


Пять минут с холостяком за семнадцатым столиком

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Вынужденный участвовать в «скоростных свиданиях», Северус Снейп делает всё, чтобы избавиться от очередного кандидата в рекордно короткие сроки. Продержится ли кто-то все пять минут?





	Пять минут с холостяком за семнадцатым столиком

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Minutes with Bachelor Seventeen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910325) by WordsConsumeHer [archived by [HPFandom_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist)]. 



Невероятно, но факт: у Северуса Снейпа заканчивались уничижительные комментарии. Разумеется, он мог бы просто повторить что-то из своих особенно удачных сегодняшних колкостей — нынешний собеседник никак не мог узнать об их вторичности. Но чувство собственного достоинства и заслуженной гордости за свои остроумие и интеллект не давали Северуса опуститься до подобного.

Вместо этого он хмуро вскинул бровь и уставился на мужчину напротив лучшим из своих фирменных презрительных взглядов. Этот двадцати с чем-то летний бедолага ожидаемо занервничал, заёрзал, и наконец поспешно удалился. Судя по всему, он убежал прятаться в углу до тех пор, пока не прозвенит звонок.

Снейп взглянул на часы и мрачно ухмыльнулся. На этот раз он управился за девяносто секунд. Неплохо!

Этого вечера он Минерве не простит никогда. Вместо того чтобы провести его дома, уютно устроившись у камина в компании «Еженедельника по зельям», антисоциальный профессор Снейп был вынужден участвовать в одном из самых идиотских мероприятий на его памяти: «скоростных свиданиях». Это дурацкое явление каким-то образом проникло в магический мир из маггловского, невероятно быстро набрав ужасающую любого здравомыслящего человека популярность.

Снейп со страдальческим вздохом снова проверил свои антикварные часы. Оставалось ровно две минуты и пятьдесят девять секунд до того времени, как к его столику подсядет очередной отчаянный идиот.

* * *  
Разумеется, одиночество было намного предпочтительнее необходимости выслушивать все эти натужные искусственные фразы или потоки бессмысленного балабольства. Северус Снейп искренне любил и ценил своё одиночество, хотя большинство окружающих, похоже, вбило себе в голову, что это плохо на него влияет.

— Северус, я беспокоюсь о твоей психике, — сказала ему на днях директор Минерва Макгонагалл. — Ты месяцами не покидаешь свои подземелья, твоё единственное общение, если его можно так назвать, происходит со студентами, и обычно заканчивается тем, что несчастные выбегают из твоего класса в слезах. Я вынуждена настаивать на том, чтобы ты хоть изредка выбирался из Хогвартса и общался с людьми. Иначе мне придётся отстранить тебя от преподавания.

Cнейп поморщился, вспоминая весь этот абсурдный разговор.

— Я плохо переношу угрозы, Минерва, — хмуро предупредил он тогда.

— А я плохо переношу твою растущую замкнутость и раздражительность! Ты так давно не заводил ни с кем нормальных дружеских отношений, что я не уверена, что ты вообще ещё помнишь, как это делается. Тебе просто необходимо общение с новыми людьми, — и Макгонагалл сунула ему в руки отвратительно яркую брошюру.

И вот он здесь. Абсолютно против своей воли сидит за столиком номер семнадцать и мрачно хмурится, в надежде одним своим видом отвадить очередного участника «скоростных свиданий» от мыслей к нему подойти. Увы, эта тактика сработала всего раз или два, чего было явно недостаточно. Идиоты шли и шли. Молодые и не очень мужчины, разряженные в лучшие, по их мнению, одежды, усаживались за его столик, прихлёбывали какие-то дурацкие коктейли и задавали одни и те же скучнейшие вопросы.

После своего двенадцатого «свидания» Северус окончательно сдался. Оперевшись локтями на стол, он спрятал лицо в ладонях, словно абсурдность происходящего так на него давила, что не оставляла сил даже держать голову ровно.

* * *  
Динь-динь!

Отвратительный звон колокольчика ознаменовал время для следующей смены «знакомящихся». Устало прикрыв глаза, Снейп слушал, как мужчины вокруг переходят от одного столика к другому. Неприятный скрип отодвигаемого стула дал понять, что, увы, кто-то подсел и к нему.

— Северус, сорок шесть лет, преподаватель, французский, кошки, снизу, — равнодушно буркнул он, даже не поднимая головы, чтобы взглянуть на собеседника и не дожидаясь, пока тот откроет рот, чтобы задать свои вопросы.

В ответ раздался до невозможности знакомый смешок.

— Снизу? Вот уж никогда бы не подумал. Я был просто-таки уверен, что ты предпочитаешь руководить и в постели.

Потрясённый Снейп, как можно незаметнее, сквозь пальцы, взглянул на нарушителя своего уединения. Средний рост, спортивное телосложение, хорошо видное благодаря обтягивающему кашемировому джемперу. Глубокий фиолетовый цвет джемпера подчёркивал удивительно яркие зелёные глаза.

— Какого драккла ты здесь делаешь, Поттер?! — неверяще прошипел Снейп.

Двадцатичетырёх… или уже двадцатипятилетний?.. Гарри Поттер расплылся в широкой улыбке, привычным жестом запустив пальцы в свою и без того взлохмаченную шевелюру.

— Полагаю, то же самое, что и ты, — он небрежно пожал плечами.

— Вот уж в этом я крайне сомневаюсь, — скривился Снейп, покосившись на любимые часы. Прошло уже сорок шесть секунд и, похоже, на этот раз ему не светит побить свой собственный рекорд по скоростному отваживанию собеседников. Чёртов Поттер.

Гарри Поттер придвинулся ближе, окидывая своего бывшего профессора зельеварения внимательным взглядом.

— Хм-м… Стильная зелёная рубашка, явно сшитая на заказ. Приталенный чёрный жилет. Идеально сидящие тёмно-синие джинсы. Ничего себе! Кто твой стилист, Северус Снейп? — Гарри ухмыльнулся, даже не пытаясь скрыть своё веселье.

Северус мысленно застонал. Он знал, что нужно было обойтись повседневной мантией!

— Грейнджер и Макгонагалл, — со вздохом ответил он.

— Тебе стоит чаще позволять им выбирать для тебя одежду, — одобрительно заметил Гарри, словно не замечая направленного на него тяжёлого взгляда. — Выглядишь весьма… впечатляюще.

Снейп закатил глаза, хотя в глубине души он и сам признавал, что в этом жилете выглядит стройным и подтянутым, но не худым, а джинсы вполне выигрышно обтягивают его пятую точку. Если бы ещё на всей этой одежде было побольше привычных пуговиц…

— Поттер, — не выдержал он, — почему бы тебе просто не уйти, сэкономив нам обоим, — Снейп снова посмотрел на часы, — три минуты и тридцать восемь секунд этого обмена банальностями?

Поттер сделал глоток пива. В его глазах заплясали чертики.

— Должен признаться, меня заинтриговал весь этот разговор о твоих предпочтениях быть снизу. Всегда так и представлял, как ты нагибаешь кого-то над своим столом, а затем яростно трахаешь до полусмерти.

По каким-то неведомым причинам джинсы Северуса вдруг стали ему слишком тесными. Не желая ёрзать, чтобы сесть поудобнее, на виду у наглого гриффиндорца, Снейп проигнорировал коварную одежду и вскинул чёрную бровь.

— Извращенец, — фыркнул он.

Гарри засмеялся:

— Ты говоришь так, будто это что-то плохое.

— Просто я ожидал, что Золотой Гриффиндорец Поттер чист помыслами, как свежевыпавший снег, — сухо ответил Снейп.

— О, зато меня определённо можно заставить почувствовать себя свежевыпавшим… из реальности, — Гарри многозначительно подмигнул. Затем он осмотрелся по сторонам и спросил:

— Сколько, ты говорил, у нас ещё осталось времени?

— Две минуты и пятьдесят семь секунд.

— Хм, вполне достаточно, — криво усмехнулся Гарри.

Снейп изобразил очередную недовольную мину, но, помимо воли, всё же спросил:

— Достаточно для чего?

По правде говоря, его тело всё более оживлённо реагировало на эту необычную ситуацию, совершенно не считаясь с тем, что разум исключал саму возможность в принципе. Пытаясь скрыть свою заинтересованность, Северус неторопливо отпил вина и принялся задумчиво изучать бокал.

Гарри вдруг потянулся через весь столик и скользнул ладонью снизу вверх по бедру Северуса. От неожиданности Снейп поперхнулся следующим глотком и совсем неэлегантно закашлялся. Ладонь приблизилась к паху, и Северус с удивлением ощутил прикосновение чего-то тонкого и твёрдого: в руке была волшебная палочка.

— Поттер!.. — стали в голосе Снейпа могли позавидовать лучшие гоблинские клинки. — Немедленно убери свою руку от…

— Успокойся, я не собираюсь накладывать на тебя никаких проклятий. Предпочитаю твой вид без изменений. Ну, почти.

Продолжая улыбаться, Поттер еле заметно пошевелил губами, накладывая какое-то невербальное заклинание.

Мгновением спустя Северус с изумлением ощутил, как определённая часть его тела стала растянутой и тщательно смазанной. И до этого тесные джинсы стали ещё на порядок теснее — и кто только придумал эту гнусную маггловскую одежду, предающую владельца в самые важные моменты! Но прежде чем он сумел придумать достойный презрительный ответ, Гарри чуть сжал пальцы и легко прошёлся по молнии.

— Я Гарри, двадцать пять лет, аврор, английский, гиппогрифы, сверху, — он заметно выделил интонацией последнее слово.

Северус невольно сглотнул. Гораздо заметнее, чем он бы этого хотел.

— Ты всем мужчинам так представляешься? — протянул он после паузы, призвав на помощь всю свою выдержку, чтобы звучать как можно более равнодушно.

Гарри разочарованно убрал руку и выпрямился. Затем он пристально посмотрел Северусу в глаза.

— Вообще-то нет, только что было впервые. Я всегда хотел сказать это только тебе.

Динь-динь!..


End file.
